


Experimenting in the Closet

by VKDrabs (valorikei)



Series: RusAme NSFW Drabbles [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Closet Sex, Cumshot to the Face, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Sex between Minors, Teenagers, Underage Sex, VK Drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 12:09:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2191296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valorikei/pseuds/VKDrabs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble #3: Pairing Order: RusAme/Prompt: teen AU were they are both just kinda experimenting and nervous little kids and such/Rating: M</p>
            </blockquote>





	Experimenting in the Closet

"T-tilt your head a little," Alfred crooned, whispering into Ivan's ear as the two crammed up against each other, trying not to knock over any of the numerous cleaning supplies around them. Ivan grunted, tangling his hands in Alfred's short hair as they wiggled against each other.

"Move your leg," Ivan complained, trying to get comfortable in the small janitor's closet. Alfred giggled, and the two separated if only to regroup, trying to settle themselves in a more comfortable manner. Taking a moment to himself, Alfred sucked in a nervous breath, smiling weakly as he tried to make out the general shape of Ivan's face.

"O-okay, grab my hips," he instructed, blushing hotly as he felt Ivan groping blindly for him. He lay his hands over his sort of boyfriend's, guiding his sweaty palms to hold him. "Alright, uh… next, we kiss, right?"

"Da," Ivan breathed, moving closer just a bit. Alfred swallowed, putting one hand on Ivan's chest and another on his soft cheek, trying to gauge about where Ivan's sweet and pale lips would be. The two came closer together, until their faces smushed together, Alfred grunting and pulling back quickly to cover his nose, Ivan withdrawing as well.

"Ow! Damnit Ivan, I told you to tilt your head!"

"I did! You weren't supposed to tilt the same way!" Ivan huffed indignantly, frowning as he nursed his smarting nose. "Your braces feel weird too, it wasn't my fault!"

"What? Aw come on, just kiss me properly!" Alfred frowned, the two left to an agitated silence until Ivan burst out into little giggles, amused with their embarrassing failure. Unable to ignore the infectious laughter, Alfred joined in and swooned against Ivan, running his hand up and down his chest. "Alright, let's tilt our heads to the right, okay? Maybe if we go slow enough it'll work. Like in the movies!"

"Da," Ivan smiled, swallowing the last of his chuckles down as he leaned in, Alfred lifting his head in time for them to press together, lips puckered over braces and teeth to melt into each other. They held still for a few breathless moments, Alfred blinking up at Ivan as his partner stared back down at him.

"D-did it work?" Alfred asked after a moment when they separated, looking confused as Ivan blushed and dragged his thumb over his lips. They froze for a long minute, until Ivan swallowed and shook his head.

"I don't think so? Aren't you supposed to… to…"

"There weren't any fireworks," Alfred added in sadly, sighing a little when it seemed to become official. Maybe they really weren't gay, and they just thought they were? He felt a little broken up inside, disappointed that they hadn't been able to share something secret and wonderful between the two of them.

Picking up on this, Ivan hurriedly grabbed Alfred's shoulders, giving him a reassuring little shake. "Maybe we just aren't trying hard enough! Let's do it one more time, okay? I'm sure it'll work out!"

"You think so?" Alfred sniffled, dabbing at his eyes as he clung to Ivan, looking up at his boyfriend for reassurance. When he received a hopeful little nod, Alfred giggled and stood up on his tiptoes, missing Ivan's lips but managing to peck a sweet kiss to his chin.

After a few moments they were lip-locked together again, pulling at each other's clothes and hair as they moved against one another, kissing and tilting their heads this way and that as they feverishly tried sparking the match between them. "Alfred…." Ivan moaned weakly, breathless when they separated again.

"Y-yeah?" his little partner crooned, sighing heavily as he leaned against Ivan, batting big beautiful eyes up at his lover. Ivan blushed and held him sweetly, kissing him one last time before gasping a little, his pants feeling somewhat… tight…

"I think it's working," Ivan mumbled, swallowing thickly. Alfred nearly cried with joy, grabbing Ivan's face and smushing them together again, moaning and panting as he rocked his body into the curve of Ivan's chest.

"Iv! It's working, Iv! We're doing it! We're really gay!" he cheered, and shut himself up with another kiss as Ivan stumbled back against the wall under the force of Alfred's advances, the two going at each other like horny dogs.

"Fredka," Ivan moaned happily, tilting his head back to separate himself from Alfred's greedy mouth. The blond preteen giggled excitedly, biting on his lower lip as Ivan interrupted him. With a little cough, the Russian transfer student found Alfred's hand and moved it, Alfred stilling in his grasp as he forced the bubbly teen to feel his crotch. "This is what's supposed to happen, right…?"

"Y-yeah, woah," Alfred breathed in admiration, slowly rubbing Ivan's groin with a curious hand, feeling his skin harden under the rough jean material Ivan was so infatuated with. Alfred blushed hotly, swallowing thickly as he shoved his hand down Ivan's pants, gripping him tightly to get a squeal from Ivan. "Wow! I touched your thingy! I really am gay!"

Ivan blushed, squirming and wiggling under Alfred's strong grasp. "N-not so rough! That feels weird!" he complained, wiggling against the wall as he panted weakly. Alfred laughed and kissed his neck, getting a faceful of scarf in the process.

"Hey! Don't gay people, like, suck on these?" Alfred asked excitedly, fumbling in the dark with Ivan's pants button. His partner in crime blinked and thought for a moment, before nodding, letting Alfred tear his pants down to scrunch around his knees.

"Da, but isn't that… kind of weird? Will it fit?" Ivan wondered aloud as Alfred grabbed him and brought him out into the almost nonexistent light. Trying not to moan as Alfred fondled him, Ivan blushed a bit more and shivered, nervously grabbing Alfred's hair as the blond got down on his knees.

"I think it will," Alfred frowned, groping and squeezing Ivan's cock to see if he could make it smaller with his hands. Of course, his actions seemed to only make Ivan grow more. Frowning at that, he pouted and wet his lips, not noticing how much Ivan shuddered and moaned weakly over him. "Hey, hold still! I can't put it in my mouth if you keep moving it forward like that!"

"A-ah, sorry," Ivan apologized in a hurry, blushing hotly as he tried to stop his hips from jerking and thrusting towards Alfred. Eventually Alfred worked the swollen organ into his mouth, having to stretch his lips as wide as he possibly could to get Ivan's head inside him. He panted and huffed, looking up from Ivan's somewhat-smooth groin for a sign of approval that he was doing this right.

"O-ohhhh," Ivan crooned and gasped, cheeks flushed and head rolled to one side as Alfred experimented with his body, struggling to find the best way to deal with the erection prodding against his cheek. "F-Fredka! I….-!"

Alfred moaned and thought back to the little clips of porn he remembered his other brother liked to watch, thinking back on how the girls would move their heads. He tried it, bobbing on Ivan's cock as he did his best to suck him off. As much as Ivan seemed to thoroughly enjoy it, Alfred hadn't expected how tiring it would be to keep the motion going.

"Ah—ahhh, hhhn!" Ivan moaned right as Alfred popped off with a wet noise. The blond certainly wasn't ready to have a sticky white substance splatter his face, errupting from Ivan's cock in little streamers.

"Fuck!" Alfred complained, recoiling sharply as Ivan sank back against the wall, knocking a few mops over as he slid down to the floor. "You peed in my nose! Eww!"

"Wh-what? Nyet! I didn't!" Ivan tried to defend himself, completely breathless as his whole body tingled from the post-orgasm shock waves. He tried touching himself but hurriedly jerked his hand back, body too sensitive to handle extra stimulation. "Why'd you stop…?"

"My jaw hurt," Alfred answered bluntly, crouching in front of Ivan to grab a roll of paper towels from the supply stock. He scrubbed at his face, taking his glasses off so he could try getting the fluid off of the lenses as well. He slipped them back on his face with a sad little sigh, just looking across at Ivan. "Maybe I'm really not gay…."

"Nyet," Ivan crooned, gently patting Alfred on the knee to comfort him. Alfred sniffled and wiped under his eyes, looking up at Ivan for reassurance. "That felt… really good. I didn't mean to, y-yeah, but… it was good. I think you're really gay."

Alfred lit up at the comment, smiling brightly at his boyfriend. "Yeah? Well… I think maybe you're really gay too, Iv," he giggled, leaning in to kiss his boyfriend's sweet lips.


End file.
